Behind the Scenes of the Mismagius Episode
by That Random Quagsire
Summary: I decided in my free time to make a horrifying series of events for the heroes in Generation 4: Diamond/Pearl, in another attempt to horrify my followers.
1. Dawn

**Behind the Scenes of the Mismagius Episode**

**Part 1: Dawn**

If you remember the episode of Pokemon generation 4: Diamond/Pearl, where the three go into some area on their increasingly long road to wherever they were going, then you would know what was going on. A quick recap, the three were in this grassy area, and came across a Mismagius, whom put them to sleep and made them live through a dream world. Now, you saw a lot of what happened, Ash's bullcrap dream of beating Cynthia somehow and getting badges that don't exist yet. Brock's hilariously sexual scene where the ladies flocked to Brock and Croagunk didn't ruin it. But then, their was Dawn/Hikari's dream of beating her own mother and recieving the grand championship.

Did anybody really think this was all that occurred in that episode? I don't. This story will describe the horrid, hideous acts that weren't allowed to be shown by television studios. First, we begin with Dawn.

We begin after Dawn recieved the grand championship in the contest division, and she hadn't taken her dress off just yet. Mismagius looked down on our fourth generation heroin, jealous, contemptuous. This human didn't deserve to even have such a grand dream! The ghost type knew what she had to do. As soon as the others were clear out of sight, Mismagius conjured up a puppet-like version of Ash, whom everyone puts speculation holds a secret love life with Dawn, as well as the other female heroes.

Dawn stepped into her room in the Pokemon Center, where she had decided to sleep alone tonight. She delicately placed her championship cup on her dresser, and slipped her shoes off, her feet in minor pain. She was just about to change into her night clothes when a deliberate knock came at her door. When she opened it, she was suprised when Ash was standing, looking very casual.

_A-Ash, what are you doing here?_

Ash didn't respond. He slowly stepped in, to which Dawn sat down on her bed. He walked slowly to the window and looked out. When he turned, Mismagius giggled slightly to herself. She would see this undeserving girl suffer. Ash stepped towards the door and locked it. This was disconcerting for Dawn, seeing as she had always felt something for Ash, though even she didn't know what it was.

_Ash? What is going on?_

Ash turned to her, and removed his cap, followed by his shirt. Now, Dawn was scared. She didn't know what to think until Ash stepped towards her. His voice seemed very alluring, but at the same time, very threatening.

_It's alright, Dawn. I won't hurt you... I just feel so different around you. It has gone on too long, and now, I cannot resist!_

Before Dawn could react, or even so much as defend herself, Ash slipped onto the bed, over top of her. His hand slowly slid down to her dress, to the rim of her skirt. She felt a shiver as his hands, gloveless, pulled the dress off, but she was paralyzed in fear. She didn't know what to think. Her friend was now going to do something she had never thought would happen to her. The fear grew as she felt her barren body under his as he finished undressing them both.

(Ommitted content to avoid violations.)

Hours later, Dawn layed in her bed, crying, her legs had been brought towards her breasts, and she had pulled the covers over herself. She felt more than just violated. She felt betrayed. Ash, whom she had held in close to her heart had forcibly, and viciously raped her. No threats had sounded as he had left, fully clothed, of death if she had told somebody. Just the shade of his body as he left. She shook under the covers, repeating to herself.

_I-I-It must be a nightmare! Th-there's no warning... no other explanation to this!_

Even while she said this, she still sobbed miserably. Eventually, she looked to the left, to the window, and saw something strange in the window. A ghostly outline that slipped into the window. Dawn's fear grew as she saw it was Mismagius, whom they had recently scene before the events that had transpired. A small light of understanding shone in Dawn, but she had ignored it for now. Mismagius' thoughts rang in her mind.

_HAHAHAHAH! Yes, Dawn. This really is just a dream, but you will not remember this! You think you are so beautiful, so innocent! Your friend didn't even think twice before violating you so viciously! I know you. Poor, sweet, frightful Dawn. You will attempt to either confront Ash for his actions, or you will be a coward and remove it from your memory!_

Dawn saw the truth in these words, even though she didn't want to. She felt even worse knowing Mismagius had witnessed, with glee, these events. As Mismagius left, Dawn continued crying herself to sleep.

When she awoke later, she knew there were steps to take. She went, exposed, into the bathroom, to the vanity, and took a few precautions. When she was sure she would be safe from any side effects of the rape, she went back into the room. She put on her underclothing, and then slipped her normal black top and pink skirt, before putting on her comfortable knee-height black socks and pink boots, ready to go. Before she left, she remembered to put on her white hat, and that was Dawn's chapter of this disturbing tale.


	2. Brock

**Behind the Scenes of the Mismagius Episode**

**Chapter 2: Brock**

When we last left off, Dawn had just gotten raped by Ash, and we stopped at the point of her going to confront him about it, though in retrospect, it was Mismagius' deception of jealousy. But now, we go to a more enlightening, but entertaining chapter. Brock. The loveable but not very popular with the ladies man who constantly follows Ash around until those freaking writers in 4Kids cut him out of the programming.

Now, as you know, in Malice in Wonderland, Brock was bombarded and serenaded by the lovely Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys. But what do we not know about what goes on behind the scenes of this nightmare? That is what I am here to answer.

Brock had just realized his dream of finally getting the officers and nurses to finally even NOTICE him. As Mismagius looked on, she thought scornfully to herself. She was disgusted! Why would a person like this man, who spends his time travelling with a helpless girl and a delusional boy, have the time to womanize and play tramp over ordinary women with ordinary jobs? This would not stand!

When Brock finally felt he had enough of the company, he decided to go to sleep. It wasn't long after he fell asleep that he heard a creeking at his door. When he stood up, he was unsuspecting of what was actually going on. While he was uncertain, he felt multiple hands reaching out, and he felt his arms braced tightly against his sides, his hands behind his back, bound, with rope. A blindfold was put over his eyes, which he probably doesn't actually see out of anyway, his excuse to be a freaking hippie.

When Brock awoke, he realized he was bound to a bed, naked from the waist down. When he looked up, he saw one nurse Joy, and one officer Jenny.

_W-what's going on?_

_Well, it is very, VERY simple, Brock. We have become sick of your constant fraternizing, and proposals of sex. In order to alleviate your womanizing ways, we have decided you shall feel what we feel when we have sex at all. Once that is over, we shall commence the shock therapy, to maybe knock you out of the lady's man life._

Brock was disconcerted. Before he could protest, a simple fabric gag was placed in his mouth, and the Nurse, who had spoken, laughed a bit. Brock couldn't turn and look what was happening, but then he felt what they were talking about. The slender conductive piece was inserted into his backside, and he felt violated already. He knew what the thing in him was, and he had heard all about them. The officer came around to his front, and held a simple remote in her white gloved hand. She torturously forced him to watch as she clicked the button, and the piece began vibrating.

After a bit, Brock didn't know what to think. The violated feeling got worse and worse, until a tear came out of his eye, very uncharacteristic of him. The officer got in front of him again, tauntingly.  
_Enjoying that?_

Though Brock shaked his head no, she laughed, mocking him. She finally beckoned the nursr, who went around back. The next thing he felt was wires being attached to the piece that was already in him, and reached around, one object clipping onto his genitals, the other over his penis. When the nurse came to his front, she held a switch-like button as well. She laughed, and watched him cry in agony as she switched the shock systems on, and at very quick, but regular intervals, one after the other, electrical pulses were sent through the prongs.

Hours after the torture began, Brock layed there, a physical mess. He had been returned to his room, fully clothed, but psychologically destroyed. He felt nothing where the prongs had been, though he was sure they still existed. There was no way in the world he could have seen this coming. Moments after he sat up, Mismagius glided into the room, cackling.

_Women are not your toys to play affectionately with, and tonight, it was proven._

Brock shook his head, but agreed. Once the ghost type Pokemon had left, Brock decided he would go and find Ash, and insist that he, Ash, and Dawn left this demented place. Once he was sure it was safe, he stood, and out the door he went, to find his friends.


End file.
